The Way I Do
by FlamboyantlyBiBoy
Summary: Blaine's answer to the prospect of playing Tony. Includes a song from Starship. Klaine, slash.


**Title: **The Way I Do

**Author: **FlamboyantlyBiBoy

**Feedback: **Yes please

**Summary:** Blaine's answer to the prospect of playing Tony. Includes a song from Starship.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or the characters

**Spoilers: **Nope.

**Pairing: **Blaine/Kurt

**Warnings: **Slash

**ENJOY!**

Blaine stood on stage in front of Artie, and the two adults. He'd just auditioned for West Side Story; for just about any role but Tony. Then, Artie had asked him to read for the lead.

All the man could think was…'I should say no. That is what I should say. Why can't I say it? Kurt deserves that role, and I can't take it from him. I have to say no! Just, say it Blaine! Say it!'

"Can I get back to you on that?" Was all he could manage.

"Sure." Coach Beiste answered.

'They must really want me.' Blaine thought as he fled the stage. He knew Kurt had watched, he had watched Kurt, and managed to catch up with his boyfriend in the hall by their lockers.

"Kurt!" Blaine called.

Kurt turned, "They want you to read for Tony. What did you say?"

"Nothing." Blaine sighed, "I was thinking that I had to say no and that this was your shot, but-"

"You want it too." Kurt finished and leaned next to his man, "They probably wouldn't have given it to me anyway."

"What do you mean?" Blaine looked over sharply.

Kurt was silent for a minute before whispering, "I can't kiss Rachel."

Blaine stared at him, "What?"

"They want somebody for Tony who is…sexually appealing, and I'm too much of a unicorn." Kurt looked over at Blaine, "You should say yes. I'll still get points toward college as minor character, and you'll be an amazing Tony."

Blaine sighed and looked back at the auditorium. He could feel how upset Kurt was about this radiating from his boyfriend. In that moment, he knew what his answer would be, "I'll be right back."

Kurt nodded in understanding, and Blaine took off again. He flew down the empty halls and down the middle isle toward the stage that he'd fled less then ten minutes before.

"I'm sorry," He told the three directors, "But I'm not your Tony."

"Is this about Kurt?" Ms. Pillsbury asked.

Blaine panted softly, "Somewhat, but that…West Side Story was never really my musical, and Tony never spoke to me. He was always an interesting character and full of angles, but I was never able to see myself playing him."

"Okay, thank you, Blaine." Coach Beiste smiled at him and Blaine headed back up the isle. Just before he closed the door, Blaine could hear the Coach whisper, "He must really love Kurt."

Blaine closed the door, "Yeah, I guess I do."

He slowly made his way toward the choir room, where the others were waiting. Where Kurt was waiting. Blaine hesitated before walking in, "Sorry, I'm late."

"Auditions?" Mr. Schue asked and Blaine nodded.

He sat next to Kurt and laced their fingers together like normal. The boy looked at him with a silent question in his eyes.

"I said no." Blaine said in a tone louder then he'd meant.

"Said no to what?" Rachel asked while looking back at the two.

"You didn't have to, Blaine." Kurt told him, with a light blush. "Now there's going to be all the resentment and that's not a good thing in a relationship."

"You read to many of those relationship books." Blaine smiled fondly, "There's no resentment. I did it because I didn't want the role."

"What role?" Rachel prodded.

Blaine looked at the others all stating at him and froze. He couldn't answer. He couldn't tell everybody what he'd done. He couldn't admit that he'd do something like that for Kurt.

Blaine's boyfriend knew him way to well, "They asked Blaine to read for Tony, and he declined."

"Is this because you don't want to kiss me again?" Rachel seemed to never shut-up, and right then Blaine understood why Kurt talked about wanting to shove a sock in her mouth.

"No…no!" He managed out, "Tony just…isn't my kind of role."

Everybody was silent, and even Finn could tell that Blaine had done it for Kurt. After several long minutes, Blaine whispered, "Mr. Schuester…can I sing?"

"Um…sure." Mr. Schue shrugged and sat down.

Blaine stood and grabbed two microphones. One he kept and the other was handed to Kurt.

"I'm singing with you?" Kurt asked in awe since they hadn't rehearsed anything.

"You know it. I taught you this song over the summer." Blaine answered with a smile.

"Starship?" Kurt looked even more in awe at the mere idea of singing what Blaine was suggesting.

Without answering, Blaine started to sing.

"When they say you can't love, I think you've got it wrongThey say you can't feel, with a heart made of steelBut you can't say that steel ain't strongWell if that's who you are, just a meaningless star in the skyTell me what is the meaning of what I am feeling if you are the reason why?Now I may be dumbBut where I come fromFolks say they're fine when I know that they're blueBut you don't know youThe way I do"

Kurt jumped in at the second verse of the their duet,

"Your kind is frail and weak, and I want to destroy you allYou're a sorry disgrace, to the concept of raceAnd to logical science and lawBut for some reason why, when you look at me I don't wanna beProgrammed this way, believe when I sayYou're the one anomalyYou might not be smartBut there is a part of meThat's starting to make a break throughNo, you don't know youThe way I do"

Everybody was staring at them like the two where freaks. Blaine guessed they probably sounded like it.

"I never expected"

"My wires are protected from abnormal things like you"

"To find, someone like you"

"When you know everything, it is suddenly strange when you don't have a clue!"

"I don't know anything, but you're giving me a clue"

Blaine had figured that they'd stop there, but Kurt surged on perfectly through the key change,

"You're perfect and wonderfulHow I hoped you'd beBut it's really enoughFor you to be just a human beingAnd I'll know you'll agreeThat's all we need to make our dreams come trueIf this life has ending, I'm glad that I'm spending this short little time with you"

Blaine joined in to finish off the song,

"I'm so much more, than what you've thought beforeNow that we have got you tooGet to know youBut you don't know meThe way I do…"

Kurt had remained sitting the whole song, but now got up and hugged Blaine tightly, "Thanks."

"You're going to make an amazing Tony." Blaine whispered and kissed Kurt shoulder gently.

"That was weird." Puckerman murmured into the awed silence.

"Think you should have explained the context of that before we sang it?" Kurt asked.

"Nope," Blaine sat back in his seat.

"Okay," Kurt sat next to him and gradually Mr. Schue grabbed the attention of the club again.


End file.
